Deema,Goby and Gil's Adventure in the Jungle
Plot When Deema Goby and Gil goes on an adventure in the Jungle they used the advice their friends gave them along the way Transcript (The episode starts off with Deema,Goby and Gil swimming along the path.) Deema: "I'm glad we're spending the weekend in the Jungle." Goby: "Me too." Gil: "You guys ready for this." Goby: "You bet we are." Deema: "Let's go." (They find a camping spot near the Cloud Forest.) Gil: "This looks like a perfect spot." Deema: "Uh guys this sign says don't camp here extreme danger." Goby: "Yeah Deema extreme." Gil: "Anyway let's get started on our shelter." (They used sticks for their shelter.) Goby: "There all done." Gil: "All in a guppy scouts's day work.Let's rustle up some supper." Deema: "S'mores are my specialty." (Later that day.) Gil: "I love being out here in the jungle." Goby: "Me too." Deema: "Me three." (During the night while they're asleep water brings them on the river.The next morning.) Gil: "This is the life." Goby: "Nothing like waking up in the..." Deema: "Water we're in the water." All: (Screaming). Gil: "How did this ever happen." Deema: "I think it happened last night." Goby: "Guys look.We're heading right for a waterfall." All: (Screaming)"Paddle." Deema: "Hey guys check it out." Goby: "Isn't that our shelter." Gil: "It's making a dam for us." All: "Alright yeah." Gil: "We're safe." Deema: "All because we built our own shelter made by the tough..." (Their mattress pops and it sends Gil and Goby landing on a log.) Goby: "Deema." Gil: "Are you alright." Deema: "I'm fine I landed on this soft rock." (The rock turns out to be a gorilla.It beats it's chest.) Deema: "Not a rock a gorilla(Screams)." All: (Screaming). (The three guppies ran away from the gorilla as fast as they can.) Deema: "Hurry guys get to higher ground." (They climbed up a tree.) Goby: "Is that the best that gorilla has got." (The gorilla pounds it's mighty chest and bashes at the tree and it sends Deema and Gil landing on a bush.) Deema: "Whoa." Gil: "Are you okay Goby." Goby: "I'm fine I landed in this really cozy rock." (A swarm of bees comes out.) Goby: "Not a rock a beehive(Screams)." All: (Screaming). (They ran away from the bees until they got stung.) Gil: "This is not what was I expecting." Goby: "At least it's not raining." (It begin to rain.) Deema: "Is that the best you got." (A mudslide sends Deema and Goby down a cliff and landed near a tree.) Deema: "Gil." Goby: "Are you alright." Gil: "I'm fine I landed on this really comfortable rock." (The rock turns out to be a leopard.) Gil: "Not a rock leopard." All: (Screaming). (Deema gets an idea.) Deema: "Guys quick play dead." (They pretend to be dead and the leopard left.) Deema: "Now's our chance to run." (They run away.) Goby: "That was one of your best ideas ever Deema." Gil: "Yeah where did you learn to play dead." (Flashback to Deema and Nonny being chased by an angry dog and ending up at the corner of the fence.) Nonny: "Quick Deema play dead." (They pretend to be dead and the dog left.Flashback ends as they stop.) Deema: "It's something I learned from Nonny." Goby: "Does he have a way to stay warm." Deema: "No but I do.Here guys put these on." (They put on toasty warm ponchos.) Goby: "That's better." Deema: "The key is the soft piece of fabric.Now c'mon guys we're going home." Gil: "Which way." Deema: "This way c'mon." (They swam off but they stared up at a cliff.) Goby: "How do we get up there." (Flashback to Molly twirling a rope around and making a rope swing.) Molly: "See now it's pool time.Cannonball." Deema: "Yee-haw." (Flashback ends.Deema twirls a rope and it landed on the rock.) Deema: "There now c'mon." Goby: "Great Idea Deema." Gil: "Now let's go." (They swam off they stop near a cliff.) Gil: "Whoa that's a long way down." Goby: "How are we gonna get across." (Flashback to Oona and Deema at exercise camp.) Oona: "That's it Deema you're almost there." Deema: "Yahoo." Oona: "Alright we made it." (Flashback ends.Deema shows her friends how to get across a cliff.) Gil: "We all made it across." Goby: "This way guys c'mon." (They come across security cameras.) Gil: "These security cameras are gonna slow us down." (Flashback to Zach and Leah teaching Deema how to get past the security cameras.) Zach: "Ya see Deema." Leah: "You gotta block yourself from the camera's beam with your mirror like this." (They deflect the camera's beam at the camera and they got past it.) Deema: "Yeah." (Flashback ends after they got past the security cameras.) Goby: "Alright we got past all of the cameras without disaster." Gil: "And look we can see the exercise camp from here.C'mon." (They swam off.But they came across a trench that is really deep.) Deema: "Hmm look guys.Zach and Leah taught me how to get across a trench by swinging across these vines." (Flashback to another Zach,Leah and Deema moment.) Zach: "Hmm deep trench hey." Leah: "The only way to get across that trench is by swinging on these vines." Zach: "Last one across the trench gets to swim in the pool." (Deema,Zach and Leah got across the trench with the vines.) Deema: "Pool time." (Deema grabs three vines and shows Gil and Goby how to swing across the trench.) Deema: "You can do it guys.Grab the vine run at the ground jump up and hang on tight." Goby: "Okay.Whoa." Gil: "Here I come.Alright this is fun." Deema: "The exercise camp.We're almost there c'mon." (They swam off.But they came across an entrance to exercise camp blocked.) Gil: (Grunts). Goby: "How are we gonna get back to camp now." (Flashback to Glimmer,Chloe and Deema coming home when the front door is locked.) Glimmer: "Ya see Deema." Chloe: "In order to get in the house all you have to do is find a different way in." (They get out the ladder and climbs up.) Glimmer: "Look we can get in the chimney." (They does so but they coughed out soot.Deema climbs up and looks down at the Genies.) Chloe: "Than again we need another way in though." (Flashback ends as Deema discovers something.) Deema: "Guys look." Goby: "Wow." Gil: "Check it out.It's one of the secret guppy scout escape tunnel." Deema: "Alright that's our way in the genies taught me." Goby: "Exercise camp here we come." Gil: "Alright." (They jumped for fun and slide down the secret guppy scout escape tunnel it was fun.) All: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-hoo." (Molly,Oona and Nonny meanwhile are worried about them.They saw Deema,Goby and Gil sliding down so they got a net for a safe landing.) Molly: "Alright nets works every time." Gil: "Molly." Molly: "Guys you're back.We're so worried about you.Where have you guys been." Goby: "Deema showed us the skills you and your friends taught her and showed it to us." Deema: "And we learned our lessons along the way.If you need help you can always get your friends to help." Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts